


The Story of Us

by nerdmostlikely



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Engagement, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdmostlikely/pseuds/nerdmostlikely
Summary: Tony Stark wasn't quick enough to woo Pepper Potts and the story of them might be ending soon.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/James Wesley
Kudos: 6





	The Story of Us

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

There had always been some fleeting idea in the back of Virginia Potts’ mind as she glanced down at the alarmingly large diamond. The ring and the size wasn’t the question. Something about the weight and her expectations for marital bliss usually involved a borderline gaudy engagement ring that would be the talk of the city for at least a solid month. 

No . . .

The ballroom filled with happy familiar faces of varying degrees of familiarity gazing back. Jovially sipping back the champaign that circulated the room. Chortles of laughter erupting from all kinds of walks of life. Couples gently swayed in the middle of the room dancing to the band playing. The center of one of those such gatherings was a rather plump man with a bald head and making quite the fashion statement wearing a strikingly white suit. A striking brunette stood to his right with a kind smile looking out as the man started to tap on the delicate glass garnering the attention of the entire ballroom as he made his way to the center stage.

This man was Wilson Fisk: he was not the father of the groom, but he was as good as one if not arguably better.

“If I could trouble everyone for but a few moments of everyone’s time,” The man was soft-spoken, but there was something about him that still commanded respect. “I would like to make a toast to the lovely couple that we’ve all gathered here to celebrate tonight: James and Virginia.”

And then from the back of the room, Pepper felt a pair of brown eyes fixate on her very soul.People wore plenty of masks in New York City. Knowing one’s squishy insides would be a display of weakness.Most would say he was hiding his hurt well with the facade of happiness for the couple. But she knew better. He knew better.Once upon a time she genuinely believed that it would have been him standing next to her on arm with his ring on. His shoulder she’d be laying on making small talk.All of them watching a very different set of people giving a toast in their honor: Harold Hogan telling the infamous story of how Tony met Virginia. James Rhodes retelling some of the long-fabled stories of how he watched Tony grow from an irresponsible bachelor into a hero and genuine better man who wouldn’t be anything he was today without her.

No, this isn’t that story. It certainly wasn’t that reality.  
  
No, it was a simple complication that was a miscommunication that leads to a falling out. And now they stood in the same room, but she had never felt further away from the inventor. Genuinely, she was at a loss of words feeling the waves of sadness radiate off him. So she tucked herself into James more deeply as if his mere flesh and blood could protect her from all the harsh reality of the world.

“First off I should start by introducing myself. I’m Wilson Fisk and I’ve had the privilege of being dear friends with James for well over fifteen years and it is my privilege and great pleasure to welcome you all to this wonderful day of celebration,” The stout crime lord continued to orate to the masses. The press had already lacerated her for her romantic choices in the typical gross siding of the poor billionaire playboy. No one wanted to see her side of the story or her trauma.

Anthony Edward Stark was not the man who had the balls make things right with the one upstanding woman. Boring in her skull the regrets of letting her slip away from across the room.

“As friends, we all live in hope that one day those closest to us will find a partner, settle down, and get married. And we all want the best for our friends and hope that they’ll find the right one, the one that will make them happy, make them feel cherished, and who’ll look after them always. I have been fortunate enough to have known Virginia for a great deal of time since she came under the direct report of Tony Stark. James and Virginia were two cuts from the same mold back them acting as proxies for men who were impossibly over scheduled.But over time, careers change, and people move through life and that spark of mutual friendship never left. I wish I wasn’t surprised as I was when I found out that James was still keeping friendly relations with Virginia Potts. “  
  
Everything had happened right under Tony’s noes. In the end, he wasn’t good enough for her and should have been happy to cherish the time with her that she granted him. Still, it hurt, seeing her happy with another man. Smiling. Genuinely radiating with joy. The crowd that surrounded him was his world that had become hers. Frankly, he had no one but himself to blame that she was wooed by an assistant turned shark of a venture capitalist. James Wesley was everything Tony wasn’t. Tall, relatively safe, and always willing to put her first.

“My advice to you both is always to put each first and talk about everything openly and honestly and to remember that whilst neither of you will ever be perfect, with the strength of love, mutual respect, and understanding you can be the perfect match for each other. But I already feel you know this considering this is the same advice you gave to me, my friend. Marriage is ultimately a partnership based on these key values so if you always keep them in mind your marriage will be a long, happy, and successful one.To the happy couple,“ The Kingpin turned mayor of New York City raised his glass in a toast

Clinks echoed and jingled throughout an exuberant cheer. James looked at his blushing bride to be and smiled at her as he lifted her chin. Lips moving in a murmur of loving affirmations, before swooping down for a tender but brief kiss.The up and down motions of her shoulders made Tony know he had done more than enough time,drowning the last of his champaign. He headed towards the exit, even if his entanglement in Pepper’s life was much more lasting at least he wouldn’t have to be forced to watch her happy with another person.

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely my RP partner's fault.


End file.
